A New Girl in Class
by KiLin7
Summary: A new girl at the school causes all sorts of trouble when she finds out things she's not supose to know.
1. Chapter 1: A New School

_Hi! I like School Rumble, but I've only read to volume 5 in the manga and haven't seen the anime yet. So this is most likely based around then. Any reviews will be taken to heart, but don't feel shy or mean about expressing exactly how you feel. If you hate it, tell me why!_

**Chapter One: A New School**

I sat in the Administrative office, my back straight, my hands clasped tightly in my lap. I took slow, even breaths, but my heart still hammered in my chest, like it wanted to fly away.

I closed my eyes. Count to ten, I said to my self. 1… 2… 3…

"Excuse me?"

My eyes flew open. I looked at the person in front of me, a girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She smiled, bent over so as to be at my eye level. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to know if I could help you." She paused, "I'm Sawachika Eri." She said, holding out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm S-" I stopped, remembering that in Japan they put surnames in front of names. Although I could speak Japanese fluently, I wasn't used to the customs yet. "I'm Kesaki Satsuki." I tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

Eri straightened up as I stood. "Are you new to the school?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I'm from South Africa." I didn't want to say anything else. Like how I'd moved here with my dad after he and my mom got divorced. How he'd only lived there because Mom wanted to, and how he'd always missed Japan. He was glad to be back, and he wanted me to be, too.

Eri raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled. "I'm from England. So, which class are you in?"

"I-I'm in…" I frowned, trying to remember. This wasn't like home. In South Africa, High School was from grade 8 to 12, each grade going from class 1 to 7 or 8. Here it was… "I'm in 2-c."

Eri smiled, "That's my class! I'll take you there… just let me tell the receptionist."

I watched as she walked to the reception desk incredulously. I'd already made a friend!

Eri came back and with a triumphant smile. "Come on," she said, taking my hand and pulling me along.

I don't know how we got there – my head was spinning and I wasn't paying much attention – but we came to a classroom full of teenagers with sleek black hair. Eri pulled me to the back of the class, where three girls sat.

"Hey, guys;" Eri said, sitting down and flipping her hair. "This is Kesaki Satsuki. Kesaki-san, this is Tskamoto Tenma," she pointed at a small girl with long black hair. On either side of her face where two little tails of short hair. She waved at me and smiled broadly. "Takano Akira;" Akira was a girl with short black hair and an emotionless face. "And that's Suo Mikoto." She pointed at the last girl, whom had hair to her neck and was rather tall. They all looked pretty nice.

"Hey, Kesaki-san! Pull up a chair!" Mikoto said brightly. I obliged, sitting down quickly.

"Y-you can call me Satsuki." I said. No one ever called me by my surname, except for teachers at school.

"But it's not polite!"

I shrugged. "W-well, call me Satsuki-san, then."

Tenma grinned. "Okay! So, Sat-chan," I noted the little nickname. She had no qualms about being polite, I could say that much. "Where are you from?"

"Um, South Africa."

Tenma gaped. "Really?" She leaned forward, her eyes huge. "Have you ever seen a LION?"

I had expected a question like this. "Um, yeah, at zoos. I even got to touch a lion club at a lion sanctuary once."

That impressed them, of course.

"So why did you move to Japan?" Akira asked, point plank.

I was dreading this question. "I moved here with my dad." I said simply, looking down at the desk in front of me.

"Oh, you guys must stop interrogating her." I looked up to see Eri rolling her eyes.

"We're just trying to get to know her a bit." Akira said, turning her cold eyes to Eri.

I looked over at Tenma and saw, sitting across from her, a boy in dark shades. He was staring our way, but when he saw I'd noticed him, he turned away. Had he been staring at me?

The bell rand, loud and shrilly, just then, and a teacher walked in. She put a pile of books on her desk and looked at us.

"I was told," she said after a pause, "That there was a new girl in this class. Can she please stand up?"

I blushed, slowly rising from my seat.

"Hello." She said, looking at me over her glasses, "I am Osakabe Itoko, your Maths teacher. What is your name?"

"Um," I said, fumbling, "Kesaki Satsuki."

Osakabe-sensei smiled kindly at me. "Welcome to Japan, Kesaki-kun."

***

The rest of the day past much in the same way, I was introduced to the class every time a new teacher came in, and was asked many questions by various class mates.

Break we spent in the class. I was the only one of out group who didn't have a bento box. I just had a lunch box with a sandwich and a bottle of water. As we sat there, them chatting about things I had no clue about, I saw the boy in the shades looking at me again.

"Hey, who's that guy?" I asked the group in general.

Eri looked at where I was gesturing and made a face.

Mikoto answered my question. "Oh, that's Harima Kenji. He's a delinquent." She leaned forwards and whispered, "Eri-chan doesn't like him because he once professed he love to her."

"Don't tell her that!" Eri cried.

"What? What?" Tenma asked eagerly.

Akira just took a swing from her flask.

I looked over at Kenji in interest. He hadn't been looking at Eri, that's for sure. The only ones he could have been looking at were me… or Tenma.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Over

Chapter Two: Sleep Over

The rest of the week past slowly. Sooner or later everyone just accepted me into the ranks. There were no more curious eyes, probing questions or forgetting names.

Soon I got into noticing things about the people around me. I also learnt their names and habits. Herima Kenji was always staring at Tenma, but she never noticed because she was watching Karasuma Oji. She wasn't very smart, I soon learned, but her heart was in the right place. I noticed, too, that Kenji wasn't the only one who liked Tenma. There was also Nara Kentaro.

Me? I didn't have any crushes in the class. I had only been there a week. I didn't even know all the guys' names!

On that Friday, as I got home, I was surprised to see my dad's car in the driveway. He was never home this early!

I rased inside to see him sitting at the dinning room table (which wasn't very large, but had a seat on each side), reading the newspaper.

"Dad!" I cried, surprised to see him.

He jumped and whirled around to look at me. "Satsuki! Don't scare me like that!" he said sternly, then broke out in a smile. "How was your day?"

I ignored the question, however, putting my hands on my hips. "What are you doing home so early?"

He shrugged, getting up. "I felt bad about not being able to see you at all this week. And, well, I know you might not like it here…"

My frown disappeared instantly and I felt bad. He worked late and left early, so it was true I hadn't seen him very much. But I didn't blame him; I knew that he needed to work to look after us.

I put my bag down and went to give him a hug. "Oh, Dad! Don't feel bad! I know you need to work, and it doesn't matter that I don't see you very often. And I do like the school, Dad, really I do. I've made lots of friends."

He looked happy to hear this. "Really?"

I nodded, going into the small kitchen. "Yes, they're all very nice. And the work's not too hard, either." I talked over the counter as I reached for a bowl. I figured I'd have some noodles.

Dad looked immensely relieved. "Well, I'm glad you're happy." He said, picking up his newspaper again.

I knew this was my chance. I had to ask now, while he felt guilty. "Dad?" I started, putting the stove on.

"Y-e-s?" He asked wearily, stretching the word into three syllables.

"Well…" I paused, then, in one breath and with my eyes tightly shut I asked, "Can some of my friends sleep over tonight?"

I couldn't what his expression was, but after a short pause, he answered, "Well, I don't see why not."

"Yes!" I hissed silently, grinning broadly. I raised my hand in a fist and pulled it through the air to my hip. "Thank you, Dad!" I cried.

Forgetting my lunch, I ran to the phone to invite the girls over.

***

"I like your house!" Tenma said as she walked through the door.

"Thanks," I said, smiling in return to the girl behind Tenma. "We've only been here 2 weeks, so there's still a lot of boxes lying around."

"Oh, Sat-chan, this is my sister, Yakumo. I didn't want to leave her at home all alone. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" I said, and I really didn't. She seemed like a shy girl, but very kind and likable. "Hi, Yakumo-san. It's nice to meet you."

Yakumo nodded shyly.

Suddenly, my cat, Kimi, jump up from behind some boxes and came to greet the guests. Yakumo bent down to stroke her.

"That's Kimi." I said, bending down next to Yakumo. "We've had her for ages. When my Dad and I moved here, we had to bring her with because…" I trailed off. The reason had been that my mom's new boyfriend hated cats, but I didn't want to tell that to anyone. So I made up a lie, "Because we couldn't find a good home for her."

Tenma smiled. "Yakumo loves cats! We have a cat at home that she just loves!"

Yakumo smiled a small, sad smile. "He doesn't like me very much, though. He prefers…" she drifted off, blushing. I frowned, but didn't press her.

Behind us there was a cough and we all spun around to see Mikoto and Akira standing at the open door.

"Hi!" I said, rising from my knees. Yakumo did likewise.

"Hello." Akira answered, stepping forward.

"Hi! Thanks for inviting us over, Satsuki-san! If it weren't for you, I'd have spent the rest of the day at the dojo." Mikoto said brightly.

I noticed that everyone had bags in their arms and clapped my head. "I'm not being a very good host, am I? Come to my room, you can put your bags down there."

We dodged around boxes till we finally got to my room. It was still pretty bare – a bed in the corner, a cupboard and a desk against the wall. The walls where a dull white and the floor a prickly cream carpet.

The door bell rang as they put their bags down. "Probably Eri-san." I said. "You giys stay here, I'll go get her."

I hurried to the door to find, not Eri, but a boy in dark glasses.

He blinked at me from behind his glasses. "Um… hello." He said.

I frowned. "Hi… ?"

He coughed. "I'm… I'm here to fix your plumbing."

My frown deepened. "My plumbing's fine, Harima-kun. Why are you really here?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Obvious he had no idea who I was.

For some reason, that kind of hurt.

I shook my head. "I'm in your class, Herima-kun. Remember? Kesaki Satsuki?" his face was still a plank. "I transferred in on Monday?"

"Oh! You're that girl who hangs out with Tenma-chan!"

I nodded. That was a correct description. I guess.

He turned away. "That's why she's here!" he said to himself.

"Um, wait." I said as he started walking away. He stopped and looked at me. "Did you…? That is, did you follow Tenma-san here?" My voice rose a little at the world 'follow'.

From inside the house I heard Tenma call, "What's keeping you, Sat-san?"

Kenji looked panicked. He came, very fast, to stand right in front of me, so that I was breathing in his breath. I was so shocked, I couldn't even move away.

"Don't tell Tenma-chan I'm here!" he hissed urgently.

"Um… okay?" I finally managed to say.

He looked relieved. "Thanks. Okay, I'm going to go now… Sat-chan." He walked off without another word.

***

During the sleepover, I heard many things that had happened before I had come to the school. Apparently, there wasn't often a time when nothing was happening. From the time Eri accidently cut of Kenji's beard to the time they went on an overnight trip to the beach with some of the guys in the class. It all sounded so fun; nothing like that had ever happened to me before.

It was fun, spending time with these girls.

***

_While the girls had their fun, however, something was happening not to far away from them…_

"What? Yakumo-kun at home?"

The woman on the other side of the phone, no doubt Yakumo's neighbor, seemed irritated. "Yes, that's what I said."

"Well, do you know where she is?" Hanai Haruki asked urgently.

"No, I don't. The young Tskumoto sisters said they where going to a friend's house and needed me to look after the house for them."

"Oh, well, so sorry to have wasted your time." Haruki said, thinking quickly. "Goodbye." He put the phone down, then picked it up again and dialing in a number frantically.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice.

"Hello, Imadori-kun. It's me, Hanai Haruki."

The voice suddenly became less deep and more whinny and bored. "Oh. Why are you calling me? How'd you get my number, anyway?"

"That doesn't matter. Listen, do you know where Yakumo-kun might be?"

"Yakumo? Yakumo…" Imadori sounded like he was trying to remember the name, but didn't seem to care much. "Oh, Tenma-chan's sister? Why would I know where she is?"

Haruki scowled. Why had he thought of Imadori first? "Oh, never mind. Bye."

"Hey, wai-" whatever Imadori was about to say was cut off as Haruki hung up. Next he tried Sarah, Yakumo's best friend.

The phone rang once, twice… six times before a mechanical voice said, "Hi! This is Sarah! I'm not home right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

Haruki put the banged down in frustration.

Next, he decided to call Harima Kenji; he was getting desperate and the number of people who's phone numbers he knew was a fast shrinking list.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Harima-kun? It's Hanai Haruki."

"Why are you calling me?" Kenji asked curtly. He and Haruki weren't very good friends. In fact, enemies would most likely be a better word to describe their relationship.

"I wanted to know if you know where Tskumoto-kun is?"

"Sure, she's at the new girl's place, Sat-" he stopped. "Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"At Kesaki Satsuki's house?" Haruki said. "Thanks, Harima-kun." He placed the phone down hurriedly and ran to get to Satsuki's house.

***

Kenji stared at his phone for a while, then, suddenly, he jumped into action. 'I must get to Tenma-chan before Haruki can!' he thought to himself.

"I'm going out!" he called to his cousin and he flew out the door.

***

"So, Eri-san…?" I asked casually from me sleep bag. We had pulled the TV into my room and where all watching a scary movie.

"Hm?" Eri answered, drinking down her hot-chocolate like it was going out of fashion.

"Do you have a crush on Harima Kenji?"

Eri spat out almost all of her drink. "What?" She spluttered, coughing loudly.

"Sorry!" I whispered, getting a tissue from the small packet in my bag. "I should of waited till you where done drinking."

"Gee, ya think?" Eri said sarcastically, dapping herself with tissues.

"Ssh!" Mikoto scowled, trying to listen to the TV. Which I don't get. All that was happening was the hero walking around, looking for the ghosts. There wasn't any sound.

"Sorry." I said anyway.

I turned back to Eri. "So?" I said, determined, "What are your feelings towards him?"

Eri looked at me for a long time, most likely debating weather to tell me. Finally she sighed. "To be honest, I hate him." She said simple, going back to sipping her hot chocolate.

This time, I waited till she was done before saying, "Are you sure? Because I think you like him. You pretend to hate him, but really, you're totally infatuated." I was good at reading people, thanks to my many hours observing.

She looked at me, shocked, her mouth hanging open. "I…" She composed herself, flicking her long blonde hair back. "I don't know what your talking about." She said simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever. Here, give me those tissues, I'll go throw them away." It was an excuse. I had to know more, and needed to do it as subtly as possible. Next one: Tenma.

I sat down next to her. She didn't notice me; her face crammed into the pillow so she couldn't see the ghost on TV, eating the hero's head.

"Hey, Tenma-chan?" I whispered to her.

She jumped a mile and stared at me. "You scared me!" she gasped, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Sorry." I said, smiling down at her. It was hard to believe she was 16. "I wanted to ask you a question."  
Tenma looked at me in interest. "Sure, ask away."

"I was wondering how you felt about Harima Kenji."

"Harima Kenji?" she said, scrunching up her nose. "He's okay, I guess. Every now and again I help him practice telling his true feelings to the girl he loves."

My eyebrows rose at that. "Really? So, do you know whom it is he likes?"

Tenma shook her head. "He's never told me. I've asked him once or twice, but I never get an answer."

I nodded knowingly, "Oh, okay. Well, enjoy the rest of the movie."

Tenma nodded worriedly, stuffing her face back into the pillow.

I decided to ask Yakumo next. She was lying in her sleeping bag, staring at the TV but not really paying attention. I sat down next to her. "Hi, Yakumo-san."

She smiled shyly up at me, her trance broken.

"I wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

Yakumo nodded. "Okay."

"I wanted to know more about Harima Kenji." I decided to go with a different tactic here; perhaps her emotions on her face would show exactly how she felt.

"Oh, he's nice." She said. It was hard to tell in the darkened room, but I was sure she blushed a little.

"Oh? Do you know him well?" I asked innocently, pretending to study my finger nails but really watching her face.

"Um. Not well, but… I know he likes animals." She blushed a little more.

I nodded. "So… do you like him?"

Her blush definitely deepened. There was a long pause before she finally said, "Maybe a little."

"Hey, Sat-chan! Yakumo! I want to actually hear the movie!" Mikoto yelled at us.

"Sorry!" Yakumo and I said together. We exchanged looks and giggled silently.

"I'd better go," I said, getting up.

Yakumo nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests

_I'm kind of scared that the readers of this story might be disappointed as to how it will carry on from here… to be honest, I'm just making everything up as I go along._

Chapter Three: Unexpected Guests

Lying in the corner while everyone (well, Mikoto) watched the movie, I glanced out the window. What I saw outside made me look again. Outside, on the pavement, Harima Kenji and another boy from our class were having a fist fight.

"Hey, what you looking at?"

I jumped. Eri was beside me, staring out the window, too. "Hey, isn't that Harima and Haruki?" Eri said loudly.

"What?" all the other girls in the room turned to look at us. In a matter of seconds, they where all at the window, watching too.

"That's them, all right." Mikoto said, rolling her eyes. "At it again."

Yakumo was looking down worriedly, biting her lip.

Eri straightened up, a look of determination and annoyance on her face. "How about we go see what those boys want?"

Tenma jumped up, throwing a fist in the air. "Yeah!" she cried, revved up.

"What, in our pajamas?" I asked nervously, my voice shrill.

Eri shrugged. "Sure, why not? Who's with me?"

Everyone but Yakumo and I wanted to go see what was up. Well, I did want to know, but I didn't want to go outside -Japan is COLD compared to South Africa- and the fact that some boys I hardly knew would see me in my pajamas didn't help.

But they persuaded us… eventually.

We went outside and shivered in our pajamas. Eri took up the front of the crowd. She had her hands on her hips as the bellowed, "What are you guys doing here?"

The guys almost died of shock, I swear.

Haruki composed himself first. "Yakumo-kun!" he cried, "That is a very fine pajamas you are wearing!"

I turned to look at Yakumo. Her face was beat red. "T-thank you, sempai." She said politely, starring at the ground.

Kenji blinked at us from behind his sunglasses. Did he ever take those off?

Eri cleared her throat loudly. Haruki looked at her. "I was looking for Yakumo-kun," he answered her earlier question, "To ask her on a date."

I raised my eyebrows. The plot thickened. Haruki liked Yakumo, she like Harima, he liked Tenma, and she liked Oji. Now, if Oji liked Haruki, that would make a full circle.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, however, when Akira asked, "So why where you here, Harima?"

I looked at him. Why was he here? I seriously doubted he would choose now of all times to propose his love for Tenma.

He blinked. "Um... Er..." He spluttered.

I had to help him, I decided. I sort of liked Harima – or at least, felt sorry for him – and I didn't want to see him suffer.

So I said, "He was here to do the garden. Must have finished later than he was suppose to. Sorry about that, Harima-kun."

Eri looked at me incredulously. It was the same expression Harima was using, too. He frowned, then, trying to rap his head around what I had said. Finally, his face relaxed as he understood what I was doing.

"Oh, yes, I take much pride in my work," He said cooly. "I couldn't leave until I knew the work was finish."

Haruki frowned. "But you where at your house when I called." He said.

I couldn't help him with this one.

Luckily, it seemed that Harima could help himself. "You called my cell phone." He said smoothly. "I always have it on me."

Haruki opened his mouth, prepared to say that it had been a home number, but I quickly interrupted, "Since you guys are already here, do you want to come in? I can make some tea and you can come watch the movie with us." This was the last thing I wanted, of course, but I should carry out what I'd begun.

"Thank you, Kesaki-san." Haruki said, looking pointedly at Yakumo. "That would be nice."

Harima nodded, giving me a small grateful smile.

***

I'm not one for horror movies, though this one was more a sci-fi. The stupid horror movie about ghosts was over (thankfully), and they'd put another one on, Ghost Hunt*. How many ghost movies are there? And why had they brought them all to my house?

_(A.N: Ghost Hunt is a manga I highly enjoy, drawings by Shiho Inada, baised on Japanese book Ghost Hunt by Fuyumi Ono)_

It wasn't too bad, having the guys there. They watched the movie silently, sipping their tea every now and again. I had put a jacket on, to cover my pajamas, and was sitting next to my sleeping bag, watching them.

"I'm going to take the tea cups back to the kitchen." I said suddenly, bored of being bored. "Anyone want more? Or something else?"

Mikoto looked away from the TV. "Yeah, do you have any popcorn?"

I nodded, collecting mugs.

"I'll help you." Harima Kenji volunteered, jumping up. We left to the kitchen together.

I put the popcorn pack in the microwave, obtusely aware of the fact that a delinquent boy from my class, with slick black hair, sunglasses and a hat was sitting in my kitchen, watching me.

The delinquent boy from my class with slick black hair, sunglasses and a hat that was sitting in my kitchen cleared his throat. "Um, Satsuki-san…?" he started cautiously.

I looked over at him. "Yes?" I asked, just as cautiously. And a little nervously, too.

"Thanks for helping me, just now. But, why did you?" He tried to sound aloof, like my answer didn't matter. But it was obvious that he really wanted to know.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You just looked like you needed help. And I just felt… sorry for you."

"'Sorry for me'?" he repeated, his eyebrows rose.

I nodded. "I know that you love Tenma, Harima-kun." I said, putting in the time on the microwave. I couldn't look at him. For some reason, my cheeks where red as I said it. "I want to help you confess to her."

There was silence behind me. All I could hear now was the cicadas outside and the popcorn inside. Finally, I looked around.

Harima, leaning against the kitchen counter, was crying from behind his sunglasses.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically, rushing over.

He grabbed my hands. "Thank you, kind Kesaki Satsuki! I can't tell you what it means to me, for you to help me tell Tenma my true feelings!" They where tears of gratitude, I realized.

I starred at him incredulously. "I-it's nothing, really." I finally stammered. I was blushing harder than I'd ever blushed in my life; my reflection in his sunglasses confirmed it.

"Hey, guys, I've got another tea cup here…"

I swung round to see Eri. She was rooted to the spot, starring at us. I knew exactly what it must have looked like, and pulled my hands from Harima's.

There wher two options, I decided, thinking fast. One was to pretend nothing had happened. The other was to try and explain.

I decided on the first.

Forcing a smile onto my face, I walked over to Eri. "Thanks." I said, taking the mug from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

_Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter Four: Friends

"Eri-san, I need to talk to you."

Eri stared at me coldly. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be long dead by now. "I don't want to talk to you."

I shook my head. "Seriously, Eri, it wasn't what it looked like. I need to explain."

It was Monday, and I still hadn't been able to tell her. She had ignored me through the entire sleep over, moving her sleeping bag next to Mikoto's. But I wanted to tell her what had really happened. I had to. She was the first friend I'd made in Japan, I needed her.

She looked at me for a long time. I held my breath. Eventually she turned away and flicked her hair. "Okay," she said with a sigh, "we can talk. After school. Now, leave me alone."

I let out my breath. "Yes, ma'am!" I said, going back to my desk.

Now I had a new worry: what could I tell her? Harima had sworn me to secrecy. I sighed, doodling in my notebook.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped and looked up. A blonde boy with grey eyes was standing over me.

"Hi," he said, sitting on the desk in front of mine. "Imadori Kyosuke." He held out his hand to me.

"Oh!" I took his hand gingerly, shaking it. "I'm Kesaki Satsuki."

Imadori nodded. "You're the new girl, Miko-chin's friend."

What to say to that? "Um, yeah." I said, glancing towards Mikoto. I remember what she had told me, last week.

"_Hey, Satsuki-san?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_See that guy over there?"_

_I turned to look where she was gesturing. "The blonde one?"_

_She nodded. "Stay away from him, he's kind of the player in this class. He likes girls with large busts."_

_I laughed. "No way he'd like me, then."_

_Mikoto shook her head. "Don't be so sure."_

"So you're from Africa?"

His words pulled me out of my memories. "Um, yes. South Africa."

"Are all the girls from there as pretty as you?"

I blushed. He was flirting with me! Me! I shook my head. "I don't know." I said pathetically.

He smirked. "What you doing tomorrow?"

I looked up at him, mortified. "I-I don't know." I stammered, "Why?"

He shrugged, the smirk on his face growing larger. "No reason. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

I didn't know what to say, then. His grey eyes bored into me from under heavy lids. I took a deep breath. I think he can take rejection, I decided. Heck, for all I know, he might have been playing a prank on me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone interrupted me. "Get lost, Imadori-kun."

I looked around to see Mikoto, glaring at Imadori like he was a bug under her shoe.

I turned to look at him. His reaction surprised me. Instead of looking scared, guilty, or even defensive, he looked happy.

"Miko-chin!" he cried, his arms out wide. He tapped the side of his nose with his index finger. "Are you jealous?" he asked teasingly, giving her a wink.

I gaped at him. I couldn't help feeling… envious of him. What I wouldn't give to be so care free.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "The answers still no." she said. I couldn't help seeing a small twitch on her face; a sign that she was trying very hard not to smile.

I looked back at Imadori. He shrugged, his head lolled to one side, his eyes closed. "Whatever." He grinned. Leaning forwards, his hands now on either side of him, he pulled himself off the desk. "But I'll convince you, sooner or later, Miko-chin!"

With that, he walked away, one hand in his pocket, the other raised in the air in a wave.

I stared at him for a second before turning on Mikoto. "What was that about?" I tried to stay calm, but I could hear how loud my voice was.

She shook her head, her gaze still fixed on Imadori's slowly retreating body. "Maybe I will go out with him," she mused, "so he can finally leave me in peace…"

She broke of and looked at me, suddenly realizing I was there. "Oh, hi, Satsuki-san."

She sat down in the desk in front of mine. Not on it, like Imadori, but in it. She turned towards me, her arms on the back of the chair. She sighed, resting her chin on her arms. She then looked up at me and smiled.

I watched her, confused. She just stared at me, too. I frowned. "So, you going to explain that, or what?"

Her smile broadened. "It's a long story… well, not so long." She launched into the story: I had already heard about their beach trip, but now she told me about how she and Imadori had been trapped out on sea. I listened carefully until she finally finished.

"So…" I said, prompting her.

"So what?" she frowned at me; she honestly had no idea what I was getting at.

"Do you like him?" I asked, watching her face for a reaction.

She snorted. "No way! He's way to annoying to have a prober relationship with." She sighed.

I frowned, my head tilted to the side questionably. "Is there anyone you do like?"

She shook her head, "There was someone, but he never returned my feelings." She sighed.

I sighed, too. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

She laughed. "So, Satsuki-san, who do you like?"

I frowned down at her. "No one. I haven't been here long enough to have a crush on anyone."

She nodded. "Well… did you like anyone back in South Africa?"

I shook me head. "Nope." I smiled, "they were all too immature."

Mikoto sighed. "I hear you." She said, looking over at Imadori.

***

"So?"

I sighed. We where on the roof, Eri and I. School just ended, and I still needed to tell her. I just didn't know how.

She was looking at me accusingly, but I kept my head down, my voice calm. "Well… like I said earlier, it wasn't what it looked like."

She snorted.

I frowned, but continued, "See, Harima was grateful for something I said, and…" I trailed off, starring at the ground.

"Look," I said, looking up at her now. She was scary, really. Like a siren: beautiful, but deadly."It's not in my place to tell you his secrets. All I can say is that he loves someone else. And I'm going to help him confess to her. Okay?" I turned to leave. "If you don't want to be my friend, fine. But, you don't even like him, do you? You said it yourself."

I started walking away. Don't start crying, I thought to myself, don't start until she can't see you anymore. I can't believe I'd lost a friend so quickly. My pace quickened.

"Wait."

It was less than a whisper, but carried to me, loud and clear.

I stopped and slowly turned to her. She didn't look angry anymore. She looked pained. "I-I'm sorry." She started, grudgingly.

"You don't sound it." I said, taking a step closer.

She glared at me. "I'm not good with apologies."

I laughed. It was short and hollow, almost a bark. "I can see that."

She threw daggers at me, the face of death.

I smiled at her. "I accept your apology, Eri." I walked up to her, holding my hand out. "Friends?"

She looked at my face, my hand, and back at my face. Then, slowly, she stretched out her hand and took mine. "Friends." She agreed, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

Chapter 5: Plans

"Hi, Harima-kun. Sorry I'm late."

I dropped my bag next to the chair and sat down. He sat across from me, his dark glasses glimmering in the bright lights of the café.

"What you doing?" I asked, peering curiously at the pictures on the table.

"Nothing." He said quickly, hiding them.

I frowned at him. "Come on, don't be like that! Let me see!"

He didn't budge.

I sighed, "If you don't show me, I'm leaving."

He frowned, "fine!" he snapped, moving his hands.

I looked at the pictures, triumphant. "What are they?" I asked, reaching to out and brining them to my face.

They where manga drawings. I looked through them and found, to my amazement, that the story was all about Harima and Tenma. A sharp pain in my chest made me gasp. I knew the feeling well. I didn't have it often, but it was a basic emotion: jealousy.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. Why did I feel jealous? Was it possible…?

I didn't complete the thought. It was too ridiculous, utter nonsense. I focused on the drawings, the checkered table cloth, anything.

"Do you like them?"

I looked up to see Harima looking at me anxiously. "Do you like them?" he repeated again.

I nodded. "Oh, yes. They're very well drawn." I forced a smile on my face and passed them back to him. "Have you ordered yet?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He shook his head. "No."

I nodded. "Oh." I looked over at the waiters and waitresses, all eyeing us. I smiled at Harima, calling a waitress over.

She looked shocked; obviously Harima just sat here a lot, never ordering.

"What can I get for you?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled. "I'll have some Negi-Miso-Chashu, please." I looked over at Harima. "Make that two." I smiled at Harima. "What do you want to drink?" I asked him politely.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I-I'll have some Coke." He said finally, his voice tense.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Don't worry, Harima-kun, I'll pay for it."

The look on his face became more relaxed, but it was still there. "Well, if your sure…"

I nodded. "Perfectly. Now," I nodded towards his manga, which he had put into a large brown envelope. "What's the game plan?"

He looked down at his hands, clasped together on the table. "I don't know…" he admitted.

I sighed. Just like boys, I thought to myself. Never planning ahead.

The waitress came back with our drinks then. I was surprised; the waiters I'm used to took their time. But the café was mostly empty. The only other occupied table had a short person in a waist coat, reading the newspaper in a corner booth not to far from ours.

"Thanks." I said to the waitress, sipping the fizzy orange drink.

"So, Harima-kun. Let's think up a plan." I said, taking an exam pad from my bag. I wrote CONFESS TO TENMA in big block letters in the middle of the page and circled it.

"Okay, Harima-kun, when do you think would be a good time to do it?"

I looked up at him. He was looking at me incredulously. "Um…" he said simply.

I sighed. "Let's say weekend would be good." I wrote the word and drew a line from it to the heading. I drew a few more lines off WEEKEND and wrote ROMANTIC DINNER on one of them.

I looked at Harima. "Well? Got any ideas?"

He was still looking at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?" he asked finally.

I sighed. "Drawing a Mind Map." He still looked lost, so I said, "look. This" –I pointed at WEEKEND- "is when you will confess. We're just brainstorming. Now, think up some ideas."

He raised his hands, elbows propped on the table, and started tapping his index fingers together sheepishly. "I was just going to go right out and say it to her."

It was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. "That's crazy!" I said, "You can't do that! It needs to be romantic!" I wrote the word down, circled it twice, and drew a line from it to the heading.

"But she wouldn't want to go anywhere with me." He said grudgingly.

I sighed. "That's true." I thought for a bit, bighting the end of my pen. "I've got it! I'll invite her somewhere with me, and you can show up. Then I'll politely leave, and you can tell her!" I wrote it all down as I said it.

Harima nodded. "That's perfect!" he exclaimed.

***

We spent the rest of the afternoon brainstorming. Eventually we came we came up with the plan: I was going to invite Tenma to come with me to the park after school. We would then, coincidentally, meet Harima there. After a while I'd excuse my self and then Harima would take Tenma on a walk, until he was ready to tell her. It was simple and would hopefully work.

I went home that day, happy. I was going to meet Harima at the park the next day, to figure out where he could confess to her. Meeting him at the park would be fun, but I just wished it would be under other conditions.

***

"Hi, Sat-chan."

I looked up to see Harima walking towards me.

"Have you been waiting long?"He asked as he got closer.

I shook my head. "No, not long." I smiled at him, my heart giving a little jump start.

We started our walk. The gardens were very green and well kept; the red bricks in the pathway even, not letting in any weeds. There weren't too many people, but it wasn't eerily forsaken.

"So," I started, "Tenma and I will be coming through this entrance," I pointed at the gate we where walking away from. "Where would you like to wait for us?"

Harima looked around, trying to find a good spot. "There," he said finally, pointing.

A bench stood under tall lush trees that where in bloom: little white flowers were all over the floor, bench and tree.. The leafy canopy above made dimpled shadows on the seat, where a small bird picked at the floor.

I nodded. "That would do."

We started planning our walk. Harima and I where soon chatting easily, telling jokes and stories. It was easy, talking to him, once you got around the hard shell. He was very caring, for a delinquent.

"I'll bring her here." Harima said, stopping.

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. Then it hit me, the reason we were in the park. The sharp pain from the day before came again, stronger now.

As a distraction, I looked up at where we were. The red brick pathway we were walking on circled a large tree. But it wasn't just large. It was massive, towering over us from the dawn of time. I looked up at it in wonder, completely forgetting all my worries. The leaves above were each easily the size of my hand, dark green and lush.

"What do you think?" Harima asked worriedly, pulling my back to earth.

"It's perfect." I breathed, still marveling at its sheer beauty and size.

Harima sounded relieved, "Good. All we need now is for you to invite Tenma to the park on Friday."

I pulled my eyes away from the tree. "Oh… yeah." I tried to sound eager, to look happy; but my voice was flat, my smile a grimace.

Harima didn't notice, too wrapped up in his own emotions.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders suddenly. "What am I going to say to her?" he asked franticly, his voice going up an octave.

I tried to breathe, my heart pounding in my chest, loud and heavy, but I managed to choke out, "Haven't you practiced?"

He shook his head, his fingers cutting into my skin. "I have, but it won't work. I can't think of the right words." He looked like he had an idea, then. "Sat-chan, will you help me? You've helped me so much already, won't you do me this favor?" he pleaded, "Go over my confession with me?"

I gaped at him, my cheeks ablaze. Suddenly, I knew what I had told Mikoto the day before was a lie. I did like someone: Harima Kenji.

"O-okay." I croaked out.

He smiled, letting go of my shoulders.

We stood staring at each other in silence. "Well?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to say."

I sighed. "So, what? I have to tell you what to say?"

He nodded.

I took in a deep breathe. This was going to be difficult.

Well, not really, I suddenly realized. I could tell him what I feel. That was a daunting thought, but I pushed it down, taming it. I took a deep breath.

"Um… okay. Start with…" I spluttered. Finally my thoughts cleared. I knew exactly what he could say. The words came out before I cold stop them, quick and clear:

"Tenma-chan, there's a reason I brought you here today," I said, taking his hands. I don't know what was happening. It was like an unknown force had taken over my body. I looked up at his face and smiled. He was motionless, staring at me curiously, trying to remember exactly what I did. "I know we don't know each other very well. But, there's something I have to say. And I've been trying to say it for a long time."

I leaned in close, on my toes so I could see his face up close. My voice became low and a smile played on my face. "Harima-kun, I love you." I breathed, and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry (bow): I haven't updated the story in AGES!! But it's school holidays now, so I promise I'll do more! Here's the 6__th__ chapter. Enjoy:_

Chapter 6: Why?

I lay in bed, curled up in a ball. I don't know if I was still crying or not. I tried not to think about the stupid thing I had done. I'm not usually the kind to say something on impulse, I don't know what had taken over me.

After I'd… kissed Harima… I had stared at him, shocked, for countless seconds before turning around and running as fast as I could.

I hadn't even heard what he had to say on the matter! I knew it wouldn't have been anything good, but… It was so cowardly to have just run away like that!

It's Wednesday now. I was supposed to be at school, but I had convinced my dad that I was sick. And it was true, I was sick. Sick in the head. Why had I said that? Why had I done that?

A knock on the door startled me. It was so quiet, I had thought the entire world outside was gone. Well, not thought. Hoped, really.

I decided to ignore it. But who ever it was wouldn't let me stay here, in my sanctuary, they kept knocking more urgently. I decided to go answer the door before they wore a hole in the wood.

Pulling the blanket over my shoulders, I slowly got up. I saw my reflection in the mirror: tangled hair, red eyes. I looked away quickly, rushing out my room.

I opened the door attentively. As soon as I had, I wanted it closed it again.

The whole gang was there: Tenma, Eri, Mikoto and Akira. They looked at me worriedly.

Eri was the first to talk. "Um… Hi, Satsuki-san. Can we come in?"

I shook my head wordlessly, not trusting my voice.

Mikoto put an arm out. "Don't be like that, Satsuki-san! We came all this way."

Tenma held up a plastic sheet full of paper. "We brought your homework."

"We're not leaving till you let us in." Eri said, crossing her arms.

I sighed, opening the door wider. Whatever.

As they all filled in, I went back to my room. They followed me cautiously. I flopped down on my bed. They crowded around me, silent, watchful.

"What's wrong, Sat-chan?" Tenma was the first to break the silence. She looked at me worriedly, still clutching my homework.

I shook my head.

"Come on, Satsuki-san, please tell us?" Mikoto sat down next to me, Tenma followed her example.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, frowning. Why not tell them? What would it matter? I had embarrassed myself already, a little more wouldn't hurt. And then I'll move back to mom and live in South Africa again. That would be great.

So, before I was even done thinking that, I was already telling them everything about Harima. Tenma was shocked that he liked her. Of course she was, she was an idiot, pure and simple. They listened, trying to interrupt, but I wouldn't let them. I would just keep speaking over them, not answering their questions.

And soon it was all over, new tears streaming down my face. We sat in silent for a fraction of a second before the questions, accusations, comments, started pelting me from all sides. Strangling me, drowning me.

I was sitting up in bed now; I picked up my pillow and thrust my face into it. I screamed, long and hard. Everyone stopped asking me questions: they stood quite, watching the crazy girl with the tangled hair and red face. My scream died and I looked up. "That's why I didn't go to school." I said plainly, tiredly.

A few seconds silence, then Eri said, "Well, you're coming to school tomorrow."

Mikoto nodded. "And don't try bunking again: we'll come in the morning to fetch you."

I groaned, falling back into the pillow.

***

I pulled my brush through my hair and tied it in a tight pony tail. Just as I'd finished, there was a knock at the door. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and sluggishly went downstairs. There was another knock. "Shut up! I'm coming!" I shouted, pulling the keys out of the drawer in the corridor. The knocking stopped: I opened the door.

"Hi, Sat-chan!" Tenma cried, overly cheerful.

I groaned, "Kill me now!"

So, yeah, I would be lying if I said the walk to school wasn't awkward. But we got to school, we went to class. I didn't look up, just walked to my desk and sat down. I was blushing, but my eyes were on the floor: no one was looking at me, I'm sure, but it felt like they were. Cautiously I glanced sideways to Harima's desk. He wasn't here!

Okay, so… I was relieved, but I was also a little angry: for all the worrying I'd done, he could have at least SHOWN UP!

I sighed, opened my bag, and got a sketch book to draw in. But just as I put pen to paper, chaos broke out.

"You're not suppose to be here!" A shout from in front of me made me look up: it was Haruki: he had stood up from his desk and was looking at someone by the door I'd never seen before.

"I have to talk to Ichijo." The unknown girl was tall, dark skinned and quiet brute like. She had a definite accent in her Japanese. I watched with interest, forgetting my shy awkwardness.

"No! After what you pulled in the cafeteria… that one time…" Haruki trailed off before regaining his loud voice, "Besides! You're not in this class or even in this grade!"

"But I need to talk to Ichijo." The girl said again. It was obvious she was trying to suppress her temper.

"It's okay, Hanai-kun." Ichijo (I would guess) got up and walked up to the other girl at the door.

"I want rematch." The girl said simply.

"Um… okay…"

I was distracted from their conversation: close to me sat Imadori. He was mumbling to himself, "D… D…" over and over. Maybe he got a bad grade in a test? But suddenly he got up and walked to where the girls were.

"No, Imadori!" I heard Mikoto cry, but it was too late. Imadori was already right next to the strang girl… he reached out…

And grabbed her breast.

Well! You can imagine what happened next. I won't elaborate… when Lala Gonsalez (I found out her name in midst of the confusion) had finished with Imadori, he had to go to the nurses office. Of course, Ichijo had saved Imadori from death, pulling Lala off him before she could break anymore of his bones…

Imadori was carried out on a stretcher. As he left the class, someone else came to stand in the class. He watched them carry Imadori out before shaking his head and going to sit down. This person, tall male with dark glasses was, of course, Harima Kenji.


	7. Chapter 7: On the Roof

Chapter 7: On the Roof

"Well, I hope Imadori learnt his lesson."

Mikoto put her lunch on the desk, pulled up a chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Will he be okay?" Tenma asked, referring to Imadori.

Mikoto nodded, "Of course. That boy's like a cockroaches: he ain't dying anytime soon."

Everyone laughed, most likely imagining a cockroach with Imadori's head attached to it. I just kept eating.

Eri looked over at me. "Satsuki…" she started, but then stopped, looking around the class. She got up mumbling, "Just need to get something…" and went to her desk (we were all sitting around Tenma's desk). When she came back she discreetly dropped a little folded piece of paper into my lap. I quickly put it in my pocket to read later.

The usual brainless chit-chat broke out then. I nodded and laughed at the right parts, but I wasn't really paying much attention. Wasn't thinking much, either: just chewing mechanically and staring into space.

The bell rand sooner or later and I went back to my desk. As the teacher came in and started bossing us around, I took out the note._ 'Meet me on the roof after school.' _I sighed, folded it up, and dropped it in my bag.

***

"Satsuki-san! You came."

I nodded, walking forward, "I had nothing better to do. What do you want?"

Eri sat down on the cold paving; I joined her. There was a short lapse of silence, then Eri looked at me. "You need to get over this depression."

I snorted, "'Easy to say, easy to think, but try as you might, it's hard to complete.'"

Eri frowned at me. "Okay… never herd that one." She flicked her ponytails before continuing, "Being depressed over… telling someone you love them. Sorry, Satsuki-san, but that's just stupid. Be depressed about your parent's getting divorced, you moving to a new country… those are good reasons, but you didn't, did you? Get depressed, I mean. You just sucked it up and made the best of the situation. Do the same now."

I… just… stared. Finally I said, "What the heck are you _on_?"

Eri laughed. "Don't be like that! Seriously, Satsuki-san. Just do what I said, it'll make your life easier." With that, Eri got up and walked away.

Well, I sat there for a good while, thinking it over. And I figured, why not? She was right, it wasn't something to be depressed about. I should just suck it up and get on with my life.

Yeah, like that would work.

I got up and started my way slowly to the door when someone came out onto the roof. Just my luck! My heart pounding, I looked for a place to hide, but there wasn't. Luckily, the boy walked in the opposite direction and stood to look out at the school grounds. Now was my chance! I quickly, but quietly, sneaked towards the door. I was almost there, almost to freedom when…

"Hi, Satsuki-san."

I stopped dead, then slowly turned to look at him. He still had his back turned. Finally he turned to look at me.

Harima and I stood looking at each other. For some reason, he had his sunglasses off. That was a first. He didn't smile, he didn't frown: just looked at me. After a while, my cheeks became less red, my heart went back to its normal speed. "What do you want, Harima-kun?"

He didn't say anything. He walked forward to stand in front of me. I fought the urge to step back, to run away. He took a deep breath, took my hand and said, simply, "I love you, too."

~THE END~

_Okay, I know it's a sucky ending, but hopefully you guys will like it. Um, so, that's it. Please feel free to read my other stories, and please check out .com, all anime fans welcome!_


End file.
